


What is and What Should Have Happened

by BladeAchilles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oh Ed, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAchilles/pseuds/BladeAchilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate deals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is and What Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> An old LJ fic for a comment meme.

Ed shoved the last bit of dirt over the box and wiped his hands off before standing up. With a grim and stoic visage, he waited. Before too long, the demon had arrived. The black eyed servant of Hell stood at the crossroads, a smirk playing across his clean shaven features. “Well, well, if it isn’t Ed Zeddmore, the fearless leader of the Ghostfacers.  What does the bane of monsters want with little old me?” He glanced around, fear darting across his face. “Perhaps this is a trap? I warn you, if the rest of your heroic team is waiting to ambush me, I will not go down without a fight!”

“This is no trap, evil spawn of Satan! I wish to make a deal with you, my life in return for another’s!” The demon cowered at the manly strength apparent in Ed’s voice.

“A deal? Yes, yes, we in the Pit have waited long to have a hero like you in our dastardly hands! Who is it that you wish to have returned to the land of the living?” Ed turned his gaze into the distance, the only sign of emotion a small softening of his eyes.

“We Ghostfacers recently lost an intern, Alan J Corbett. He was very valuable to our mission. He…..he was very valuable to me. We cannot afford to lose an intern of his caliber, so here I am.”

The demon rubbed his hands together and cackled. “You would give up your life for an intern? Very well, your mistake is our gain! I accept. In ten years time, we shall meet again in Hell!” The creature leaned in, about to kiss Ed and seal the deal, when Ed grabbed the demon by the shoulders.

“Not so fast, minion!” he growled, manfully. “Ten years isn’t long enough. I want more.”

“What?!” hissed the demon. “What would you offer in return for an extension?”

“Here’s my deal, demon. You give me twenty years, and I let you walk away from here alive. Or undead, or whatever it is that you guys are.” The demon fought and argued and whined, but was ultimately unable to resist Ed’s steely determination. After they kissed (which the demon seemed to enjoy far too much for Ed’s comfort), the creature disappeared and Ed was left alone at the crossroads. He waited for a while, but nothing seemed to have happened. When he turned around to leave, however, he saw someone standing behind him. “Corbett? Is that you?”

“Yeah, Ed, it’s me.” Corbett looked just like he had before the Morton House, before Ed had seen him terrified and dragged away and killed.

“Corbett! It worked! Oh man, I’m so glad to see you!” Ed gripped Corbett’s shoulder hard. “No-one can make the coffee like you. We, we’ve missed you, man. I’ve missed you.” Corbett grinned at Ed.

“I’ve missed you too, Ed. And now I’m alive because of you.” Ed patted Corbett’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s what a leader is for. No man left behind, right?”

Corbett shook his head. “No, you gave up your life for me.  That’s not just anything.” Ed didn’t know how to respond to this. Corbett started running his fingers through Ed’s beard, and Ed’s mind promptly shut down. “Oh, Ed, how can I ever repay you?”

Ed tried to respond, but his voice wasn’t working. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Oh, I, uh, I think that, you know, you’ll find some way...” Corbett brought his other hand up to curl around the back of Ed’s neck.

“I think I know just the way.”

“You do?” Ed was pretty sure that his voice only cracked a little bit there.

“Oh, I think I know how. You know that I’m gay, right Ed?” Ed was pretty sure that he knew that, especially since Corbett was currently moving his thumb in circles on the corner of his lips, so he nodded. “Well, did you know that gay guys know all kinds of awesome sex stuff?”

Ed was surprised to find that his voice was working again. “Yeah, I have heard that.” And now Corbett was leaning in to kiss them, and-

“Ed!”   

-and Corbett’s mouth was so damn warm-

“Ed! C’mon, man, Ed!”

-and now there were tongues involved,  and he could smell that mixture of coffee and mint that always made him think of Corbett-

“Ed! Wake up already!”

Ed jolted awake to find Harry staring up at him from the bottom bunk.

“That must have been some nightmare. You were making all these weird noises.” Ed let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, Harry. Crazy dream.” He swung down from the top bunk and started to get dressed.

“Where are you going?”

“Out for a walk. I’ll be back.” Harry saw a book lying on Ed’s bunk.

“Crossroad Blues by Carver Edlund? See, Ed, this is what comes from reading those crappy books that Maggie loves!” he shouted at Ed as he left. Harry rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed.

“I’d be having nightmares too if I had to read about those two dickbags.”

 


End file.
